Rencor maldito
by thayCVB
Summary: Inspirado en la pelicula 'The Grudge', en esta historia Mime se suicida, presa de un dolor muy intenso. Pero luego de su muerte, el área Eta queda maldita. Parejas: CidXMime, KanonXCid


Muy buenas, señoras y señores. Hasta que al fin la universidad me dejó escribir un poco, y esta vez un regalo para dos buenas amigas, Irene y Faby originalmente es un regalo para el árbol de navidad, pero como es enero ya, pues supongo que es un obsequio normal, común y silvestre… ¡Espero que lo disfruten mis niñas!

Una nota especial: Hace unos días ví la famosa película "The Grudge" (La maldición) y aunque pasé una noche full pesadillas (primera película que me asusta en tanto tiempo) he de admitir que mi musa se aprovechó de aquello y me hizo escribir esta historia, que está claramente inspirada en esta película, así que aquellos que la han visto ya obviamente reconocerán muchas cosas xD.

¡Bueno, las advertencias de rigor!

**1- Yaoi: Si, señoras y señores, yaoi hasta la pared de enfrente. ¿Qué es yaoi? Como siempre me gusta definirlo, es simplemente dos hombres "Danzando horizontalmente" en una cama xDDD.**

**2- Personajes: De Saint Seiya, por Masami Kurumada. ¡Solo los tomé prestaditos!**

**3- Violación, suicidios, sangre… ¡Y con efectos especiales! Así que si no os gusta, entonces ya sabéis que hacer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

Bueno, sin más preámbulos… ¡Disfruten!

Atte.

Selene18

**Rencor maldito**

-¡Ya detente!- Exclamó Mime, ya al borde de la histeria. No solo tenía que lidiar con el dolor de no verse correspondido por Kanon, sino también con el acoso constante e inoportuno de su compañero de armas, Cid de Mizar. Y por si todo aquello fuese poco, la razón por la cual Kanon no quería nada serio con Mime la constituía justamente Cid.

Y precisamente ese hombre era el que le estaba tomando por la fuerza en estos momentos. Mime tenía los ojos ya rojos por completo, llenos de lágrimas y la boca torcida en un rictus de dolor y tristeza.

-¡Basta, lo digo en serio!-

-No me detendré, Mime…- Jadeó Cid, como bestia en celo. Se movía dentro del cuerpo del rubio salvajemente, casi como si lo estuviese apuñaleando -… Sé que te gusta… serás mío, Mime, y te olvidarás del idiota de Kanon…-

-¡Eso no es verdad¿Qué crees que no tengo ya suficiente con qué lidiar?- Gritó el rubio de grandes ojos rubí, ahora sumidos en tristeza perpetua -Ya, por piedad, Cid… ¡Déjame tranquilo!-

-Sólo te dejaré si me dejas escuchar tu hermosa voz rogando por placer…- susurró Cid, lamiendo su oreja seductoramente -Déjame oír tus gemidos mientras te poseo, Mime…-

Mizar le volteó y lo colocó bocarriba, con las piernas abiertas y las caderas en alto. Miró por unos segundos la abertura del rubio, ahora dilatada por la penetración brusca. Con un gemido ronco, volvió a meter su ardiente miembro en Mime.

-¿Cómo quieres que gima si no siento nada?-

-No seas mentiroso Mime…- repuso Cid, y tomó la erección del rubio, plena y dura como nunca antes -Sé que me sientes… y que te gusta-

A medida que Cid se movía en su interior, un intenso calor agradable envolvió toda su anatomía inferior. Sintió unas punzadas dolorosas pero agradables en las ingles.

Pero su rostro seguía lamentable: Grandes torrentes de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, ahora opacados por completo. Aun el rubor, aun la boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar gemidos entre sollozos de tristeza no pudieron disimular para nada el aire de tristeza general en todo su ser. Estaba hecho pedazos.

Se oyó un grito ronco, seguido de una sensación líquida: Cid de Mizar estaba vertiendo su esencia dentro de Mime. A su vez, el orgasmo del rubio se disparó, dejando salir una enorme cantidad de semen que los bañó a ambos.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, Cid se vistió rápidamente. Mime solo se acurrucó, hecho un ovillo. Estaba sacudiéndose en medio de sollozos estruendosos.

-Cállate ya, Mime- Dijo Cid antes de salir -Cállate o te callaré yo y créeme que no va a gustarte…-

Pero Mime no se calló, aunque su sollozo remitió un poco. Cid de Mizar salió de Eta dando un enorme portazo…

Pasaron unos meses, y Cid consideró que debía volver a visitar al divino. Quizás se le habría pasado la idiotez y el caprichito con Kanon, lo cual le convenía, pues los quería a ambos para el solo, pero sin tener que saber de ellos enamorados.

Sin embargo, cuando entró al área Eta, una atmósfera pesada y triste le llenó hasta el alma. Cid tragó en seco.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-

Corrió, y vió a todos los demás divinos reunidos. Aquello inquietó mucho a Mizar.

-¿Qué es todo este desbarajuste?-

-Ha muerto Cid- repuso Siegfried de Alfa, capitán de los divinos -Mime ha muerto. Hagen consiguió su cadáver esta mañana…-

Esa terrible noticia vibró intensamente en la cabeza de Cid, mientras este perdía el color de su cara.

_**Mime ha muerto...**_

-¿Qué…?-

-Así es, Cid- contestó Hagen, ya bastante compungido -Murió… Y no tenemos idea que le llevó a suicidarse…-

Thol, el más alto de los divinos, pero uno de los más amables, sentía por Mime un intenso cariño. Estaba acuclillado sobre un tronco, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué, Mime…¿Por qué, conejito?-

Hagen lo abrazó torpemente, tragando en seco para no derrumbarse también. El mismo no quería aceptar su muerte tampoco.

Cid no pudo soportarlo. Se abrió paso a empujones entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a donde tenían a Mime, envuelto en una sábana. Había sangre por doquier.

-Mime…- Murmuró, y corrió la tela, aunque deseó luego no haberlo hecho. El espectáculo era simplemente grotesco.

El rubio se había cortado el cuello con un trozo de vidrio. Y como si aquello no le fuera a garantizar una muerte segura, se había abierto el cuello casi por completo, por lo que la tráquea era casi visible. Gruesos hilos de sangre manchaban su boca, la cual tenía la misma expresión de tristeza de aquella vez. Los ojos, vidriosos, seguían abiertos, y aun tenían lágrimas tibias y sin secar.

Oh sí, Mizar sabía perfectamente por qué Mime se había suicidado. Lo que nunca pensó es que en verdad el rubio iba a tener las ganas auténticas de morir. Se levantó, y sin decir palabra alguna, salió del área Eta. La atmósfera del lugar comenzaba a asfixiarle…

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?- Rugió Kanon, agarrando a Cid por los hombros y sacudiéndolo como un trapo -Claro, seguro lo hiciste por que estás celoso ¿No?-

Cid soltó una risita.

-¿Celoso yo? Que cosas dices, Kanon… Yo no puedo estar celoso de un objeto como tu…-

El marina rugió, retorcido de ira. Agarró a Cid por el cuello y masculló a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Sabes lo que podría pasar, Cid?... ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué va a pasar? Vamos Kanon, deliras… Mime esta muerto… ¿Qué podría pasar?-

-Mucho… Mucho…- Masculló. Lentamente cerró los dedos en torno al cuello de Cid y masculló roncamente.

-Ese que muere con ira o tristeza intensa infectará el lugar con la emoción… Ese lugar maldito infectará a todo aquel que entre… Y todo aquel infectado habrá de morir, presa de la maldición-

Aquello hizo carcajear a Cid. Ahora Kanon estaba chistosísimo.

-¿Qué pretendes tu con eso¿Asustarme?-

-Es una creencia muy bien difundida, y estoy seguro que la habrás escuchado alguna vez, Cid…- siguió mascullando Kanon -Y da la casualidad que la muerte de Mime encaja perfecto en ese esquema-

Aunque por dentro la sangre se le estaba congelando por la extraña coincidencia, Cid no abandonó su porte altivo y arrogante.

-Bah, déjate de historias de terror para niños… Increíble que el "dizque" comandante de los marinas…- Hizo mucho énfasis sobretodo en el "dizque" -… esté con esas idioteces…-

Kanon lo soltó bruscamente, para solo agarrarlo de la camisa y arrojarlo a la cama. Luego el otro se le abalanzó encima. Sujetó los verdes, cortos y lacios cabellos de Cid entre sus gruesos dedos y lo jaló hacia atrás.

-Te voy a coger exactamente como seguro le hiciste a Mime…- Masculló -Y luego te dejaré revolcarte solo en tu propia mierda…-

-Déjate de…¡¡AHH KANON!!- Gritó Cid, pues el otro le había penetrado con suma brusquedad, preso de una ira intensa. El imaginar que Mime había muerto por culpa suya y de Cid le privaba de toda razón.

Desesperado con aquel fervor, intentó frenar a Kanon con las manos, empujándolo. Pero cuando lo hizo, algo horrible apareció frente a su cara.

No era el iracundo Kanon a quien veía, sino una cara pálida azulosa, con la boca embarrada de sangre, sin dientes y con grandes ojos horribles, saltones y vacíos enmarcados en profundas ojeras negras. El cabello era alborotado y de un color amarillento-blancuzco.

_"No… No… No…"_

Pálido por el shock y la impresión, Cid no pudo reaccionar, por lo que dejó de moverse. Kanon, quien no estaba consciente de nada de lo que pasaba, siguió empujando brutalmente, sacando gruesos hilos de sangre mientras le penetraba. Cuando vació el esperma en su cuerpo fue que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Cid.

-¡Demonios, Cid…¡No me hagas escenas estúpidas!- Le reprochó, abofeteándolo para reanimarlo -¡Reacciona que esto no fue nada y lo sabes bien!-

Resolvió darle un beso brusco, de esos que sabía que le gustaban a Cid, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, la misma imagen que aterró a Cid segundos antes paralizó ahora a Kanon.

-M-M-…. M….- Balbuceó, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Solo se alejó corriendo del cuerpo de su amante y se arrinconó contra la pared. Los dientes le castañeteaban por el susto.

¿Cuántos segundos pasaron? Ninguno de los dos lo pudo decir, pero luego estaban despiertos y fuera del shock inicial. Aunque aun estaban asustados, lograron un poco de serenidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Fue espantoso, Cid…-

El divino se rascó la cabeza, consternado. A pesar de la espantosa desfiguración, esa horrible imagen que vió por fracción de segundos le era demasiado conocida.

_**Ese que muere con ira o tristeza intensa infectará el lugar con la emoción… Ese lugar maldito infectará a todo aquel que entre… Y todo aquel infectado habrá de morir, presa de la maldición**_

Las palabras de Kanon vibraban en su mente, y no cesaba de pensar en Mime, que murió revolcándose de rabia y tristeza. La verdad sentía un remordimiento enorme, casi como si lo hubiese asesinado el mismo.

-Esto es ridículo…-

Pasaron años desde ese incidente.

Kanon seguía frecuentando a Cid, aunque la relación no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Más bien iba de mal en peor. Era como si de verdad la muerte del rubio les hubiese infectado con mala suerte.

En cuanto a Cid, este no encontraba la paz, ni siquiera cuando dormía. Por las noches, tenía horribles pesadillas con aquella espantosa alucinación de hace años que vió en la cara de Kanon.

No se atrevió nunca a pasar por el área Eta desde que Mime murió, y menos desde que se corrieron los rumores sobre guardias y personas asesinadas que pasaban por ese lugar.

Había leído las noticias, y se hablaban de cuerpos mutilados, mordisqueados y desfigurados, o paralizados por ataques cardíacos. Aunque Cid no creía del todo lo que leía ni lo que oía -había concluido que la gente era demasiado sensacionalista y amarillista- de algo si estaba seguro: El área Eta, de alguna manera, estaba maldita.

-El aire es horrible, denso y pesado- Había dicho Hilda, un día -Nunca había sentido algo similar. Incluso la nieve que lo cubre parece putrefacta…-

Era obvio que todos estaban en shock, y sus compañeros, aunque no sospechaban en lo absoluto sobre la verdad, se veían acongojados y renuentes a aceptar su muerte.

Una noche oscura y fría, tras hacer el amor con Kanon, como solían hacerlo cada vez, en vez de que el marina se quedase, le vió irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras toda esta gente es asesinada Cid…- repuso Kanon -No sé tu, pero yo si iré a averiguar…-

Dejó a Cid con la palabra en la boca, y se marchó de su alcoba. Frustrado, el divino descargó un puñetazo en la cama.

_"¿Maldición, que hago? No quiero tener que irlo a buscar donde Mime…"_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y reunió valor para vestirse e ir tras Kanon. Aunque no deseaba volver, pues el destino tenía planes diferentes…

De pie en la entrada al área Eta, estaba Kanon de Dragón Marino. Su semblante era sereno, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco triste.

-Yo te conduje a la muerte, Mime. Yo soy el culpable de todo esto…- Susurró, mientras se adentraba. A sus narices llegó un olor de putrefacción y un aire pesado pareció ceñirse como plomo sobre sus hombros. Pero nada de esto disuadió a Kanon.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña cabaña. Todo estaba oscuro, y el aire, aun pesado, era mucho mas helado que afuera.

Caminó con cautela, atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento sospechoso. Sus ojos se paseaban por cada rincón, los cuales parecían bañados de sombras o tenues rayos de luna.

Subió las escaleras, directo al dormitorio. Allí, imaginó Kanon, había ocurrido lo que ocurrió.

Lo encontró en su orden o desorden habitual. No había señales de disturbios recientes ni nada. No había objetos fuera de sitio, sino tan solo la cama, desarreglada y revuelta. Kanon se sentó, y la acarició con la palma de la mano. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pues aquí era donde tantas veces había tomado en brazos a Mime. Donde tantas veces le acunó y arrulló.

De repente, la habitación se iluminó repentinamente, y ante sus ojos, una terrible ilusión se materializó. Vió a Cid tomando de las muñecas a Mime y violándolo con mucha crueldad. El rubio se debatía y forcejeaba.

_**¡Ya detente¡Basta, lo digo en serio!**_

_**No me detendré, Mime…Sé que te gusta… serás mío, Mime, y te olvidarás del idiota de Kanon…**_

Las lágrimas de tristeza se tornaron iracundas… ¿Y esas eran las intenciones de Cid? Y lo que era peor…

¿Acaso el y Mime se entendían?

_**¡Eso no es verdad¿Qué **__**crees que no tengo ya suficiente con qué lidiar? Ya, por piedad, Cid… ¡Déjame tranquilo!**_

No, lo último era absurdo. El ver al rubio desecho en lágrimas y rogándole por piedad no encajaba con la idea de que se entendiese con Cid. Uno jamás pide piedad a un ser que ama.

_**Sólo te dejaré si me dejas escuchar tu hermosa voz rogando por placer… Déjame oír tus gemidos mientras te poseo, Mime…**_

Apiñó los ojos mientras veía a Cid vaciar su esencia en Mime y partir de su cabaña, dejándole solo con sus dolores. La impotencia se revolvió en su estómago.

Sintió el impulso de abrazar la imagen acurrucada en la cama. Cada sollozo del divino le destrozaba, pues sonaba como si se estuviese desgarrando.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa… Mime…- Murmuró, y tendió la mano para acariciarle, mas solo pareció traspasarle.

-Kanon…- susurró Mime, entre lágrimas y mirando al vacío -Mira lo que me hizo quien dices tu que amas… Tú y el son iguales… Por eso me hirieron…-

-No Mime…- Prosiguió Kanon, hablándole a la ilusión como si fuese real -Yo no soy como Cid… Y quizás por eso el no me ama tampoco…-

Casi, casi como si le hubiese escuchado, Mime se sentó sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto. Kanon lo miró sorprendido.

_"Mime…"_

Le vió caminar, y romper una botella. Los pedazos se esparcieron por el suelo. Al verle acuclillarse para agarrar los trozos, Kanon supo que iba a pasar. Comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡MIME NO!!-

-Adiós…- Murmuró el divino, y se hundió el trozo de vidrio en la garganta, abriéndola de par en par. Kanon vió la tráquea y demás órganos brillar en medio de sangre oscura.

-¡¡MIME!!- gritó, intentando aferrar la figura que se desplomaba en el suelo. Pero falló, pues solo le traspasó, recordándole una vez más que todo lo que veía era tan solo una ilusión, la cual formaba parte de la maldición encerrada en el área Eta.

La oscuridad se ciñó nuevamente en el lugar. Kanon estaba inclinado en el suelo, sollozando. Recordó que además de que la emoción del difunto infectaría el lugar de su muerte, el recuerdo quedaría también grabado en el sitio.

-Mime… Perdóname… No quise herirte…- murmuro. De repente, una sombra saltó encima de Kanon sorpresivamente, y le envolvió en una terrible negrura, donde el marina solo recordó un enorme par de ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas y rojos como rubíes del infierno…

Después de muchos años de abstinencia de siquiera pasar por este lugar, Cid de Mizar volvía a hacerle frente. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no iba a perder a Kanon.

No iba a dejar que la maldición o lo que fuera que estuviese aposentado en el área Eta le arrebatara a su otro precioso juguete, pues ya uno de ellos se le escapó de las manos debido a su propia ineptitud.

-Mime… o lo que seas, aquí vengo. Es hora de que saldemos cuentas-

Encontró la cabaña casi intacta, como si el correr de los años no la hubiese afectado. Lo que sí había diferente era la atmósfera de pesadumbre y dolor. Casi podía respirarla, e incluso tocarla.

Incluso los olores eran penetrantes y agudos, como si hubiese algo descomponiéndose por años y años. Puesto que sabía que ya se habían llevado su cuerpo y enterrado como es debido, Cid descartó la posibilidad de un cadáver cerca.

_"Aunque mucha gente murió asesinada aquí desde la muerte de Mime… Podría haber algún fiambre olvidado…"_

Esa teoría si era perfectamente comprensible. Continuó avanzando por la oscura cabaña, y cautelosamente inquirió.

-¿Kanon?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Kanon, estas aquí?-

Subió las escaleras con precaución, poniendo ojo atento a su alrededor. Y muy pronto había llegado al dormitorio, donde finalmente encontró a Kanon, pero este yacía tendido en la cama y con la mirada vacía.

-¿Kanon?- preguntó Cid, mirándole detenidamente. Pero el hombre parecía estar sumido en una especie de estado catatónico o algo así. Solo estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo y temblando.

-¡Kanon, reacciona!- Insistió Cid. Le abofeteó varias veces para reanimarlo, pero no tuvo éxito en el intento. Ninguno en lo absoluto

De repente, un sonido similar a madera seca y podrida retorciéndose llenó el pequeño recinto. Cid sintió la hostilidad en la atmósfera, por lo que se cuadró delante de Kanon para protegerlo.

-¿Quién esta ahí¡Responda o morirá!-

Pero solo obtuvo más sonidos huecos como respuesta. Parecían identificarse, y además venían acompañados con el sonido de algo -o alguien- arrastrándose.

_"Sé muy bien que eres tu, Mime… Has venido a cobrar venganza contra nosotros ¿no? A encerrarnos en tu ciclo de muerte…"_

Efectivamente, cuando el ente se acercó a ellos, la pálida luz de la luna reveló su grotesca anatomía. El mismo rostro cadavérico que le espantó tanto aquella noche que tuvo sexo con Kanon estaba presente una vez más. Su cuerpo era pálido, y la piel parecía como hecha de cera. Enormes rastros de sangre cubrían sus manos y cuerpo en general, y además cargaba encima una especie de manto negro, viejo y deshilachado.

Cid retrocedió, con el corazón tronándole sin parar en el pecho. Le costaba creer que alguien tan hermoso como Mime hubiese ido a parar en esto…

-Mime…- susurró a la aparición. El otro retorció la cabeza, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos vacíos y haciendo más sonidos.

-Mime, hemos obrado mal contigo y lo sabemos…-

Otro sonido hueco en respuesta, pero la aparición seguía clavando sus ojos sin vida en los de Cid. Abrió la boca y la sangre corrió cuan grotesco manantial. El divino sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, erizándole la piel en general.

-Pero esto no da pie para que descargues tu ira contra gente que no tuvo la culpa-

Aún así, Mime no pareció razonar. Se decía que los espíritus no razonaban ni pensaban, ya que sus mentes permanecían estancadas en los recuerdos de sus últimos instantes de vida. Si estos estaban llenos de paz, el alma descansaría tranquila, pero de lo contrario, las consecuencias eran desastrosas.

Repentinamente, para sorpresa y desconcierto total de Cid, el espíritu pareció esfumarse. Pasaron segundos de angustioso silencio.

_"Maldito seas ¿Donde estás, Mime?"_

Maldecir, eso era algo muy gracioso. Más bien era como bendecir a un bendito. Nada hacía con maldecirlo. Su alma había sido condenada desde el primer momento que decidió suicidarse teniendo un dolor insoportable por dentro.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Kanon, se consiguió con una espantosa visión: El espíritu sostenía el cuello del marina entre sus manos largas, cerosas y huesudas, las cuales amenazaban con cerrarse cada segundo.

-¡Suéltalo Mime!- exclamó Cid -¡Si deseas venganza, cóbratelas contra mi! Yo fui quien te violó y te arrastró por el barro ¿no es cierto, ramera asgardiana?-

Le hablaba así obviamente para distraer su atención sobre Kanon, pues no le gustaba el modo con el cual le agarraba, pues parecía pronto a matarlo en cualquier momento… Y el estado mental en el que se encontraba Kanon solo le facilitaba tan macabra labor.

El espíritu esbozó una sonrisa hueca, sin dientes. La boca estaba llena de asquerosa, brillante e infinita negrura. Y además, la sangre no paraba de manar por ella, manchando la barbilla, garganta y pecho con grotesco rojo brilloso.

En respuesta a sus palabras, emitió sonidos huecos, articulados de manera que casi, casi parecían palabras. Y aunque parecía ridículo, absurdo y grotesco, a Cid le pareció que el muerto estaba acaramelado con Kanon. Su sonrisa hueca no se desvanecía de su cara, y le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos largos y cerosos.

-¡Suelta a Kanon, condenado!- Exclamó Cid, furioso. Saltó contra el espectro, pero este lo frenó apretando la garganta de Kanon en un gesto de clara amenaza: Si te acercas, lo mato.

-Aun quieres a Kanon para ti ¿no?- dijo Cid, desafiante -Eres egoísta como tu solo, Mime…-

Sin borrar la sonrisa, Mime sostuvo a Kanon por el mentón, y vertió en el un poco de su hostil cosmos.

-No más que tu, Cid de Mizar…-

La voz se oyó ronca, no era la de Kanon en lo absoluto. Inmediatamente Cid supo que el espectro intentaba hablar a través del marina.

-No soy mas egoísta que un violador que abusa de quien sufre y que cree que todos somos sus juguetes…-

Le gustase o no, le estaba diciendo una gran verdad. Cid no tenía moral alguna para hablar de egoísmo.

-Y lo mas gracioso es que mientras Kanon te ama como un estúpido tu estas aquí poseyéndome y conminándome a olvidarme de el…-

Cid no pudo seguir hablando. Mime le estaba echando en cara la verdad. Y no había forma ni manera de negarlo. Apretó fuertemente los puños mientras buscaba encontrar una línea convincente para lanzársela.

-Así que Cid de Mizar, no vengas a estar intentando provocarme con tus idioteces. Asume la verdad… Gracias a ti y a Kanon he muerto. Incluso si mi materia estuviese aquí, igualito andara muerto en vida, así que… ¿Qué mas da?-

De repente la conexión pareció romperse. Kanon al parecer estaba recobrándose del shock en el cual estaba sumido. No parecía ya asustado, sino sereno.

-Mime…- Murmuró -lo sé muy bien, y soy el responsable de tu muerte… No hay nada que pueda hacer para calmarte, pero…-

Se zafó suavemente del agarre del espíritu. Incluso sus ojos muertos parecieron reflejar sorpresa. Y más aún cuando Kanon tomó entre sus manos gruesas los brazos esqueléticos del espíritu.

-¡Kanon¿Te has vuelto loco?-

-No Cid…- Respondió el -Pero solo nosotros podremos apaciguarlo. Nadie más puede hacerlo. Solo tú y yo conocemos su sufrimiento…-

Completamente desarmado, el espíritu no reaccionó, salvo mirarles con extrema curiosidad. Como si no entendiese en lo absoluto.

-Mime…- Dijo Kanon -Es cierto que amo a Cid, pero… No puedo evitar sentir algo por ti, y como te considero tan especial, tan bello… preferí no herirte y decirte la verdad…-

Kanon le miró fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tienes idea del dolor que me dio el saberte muerto y que ahora estas aquí y no en el cielo como te lo mereces…-

Acarició el cabello blanco-amarillento que una vez fue rubio y hermoso. Luego las mejillas cerosas y frías, que fueron antes una piel pálida y hermosa. En voz baja, comenzó a orar. Le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Cid para que le siguiera. Muy pronto los dos oraban en coro.

-Por favor, Mime de Benetnasch Eta… Has ascendido a un nuevo estado, no debes permanecer aquí encerrado en una oscuridad que no mereces. Odín, tu que riges a los divinos, garantízale un descanso pacífico…-

Inmediatamente el espíritu comenzó a llorar sangre, a la vez que se retorcía emitiendo sonidos huecos. Se debatía en las manos de Kanon, pero este no le soltaba.

-… Bendícelo Odín, y no permita que siga sufriendo. Seca sus lágrimas y permítele ascender al reino de paz que solo tú conoces…-

El espectro gritó. Fue un sonido desgarrador, como si se estuviese partiendo en dos. Del tiro, Kanon y Cid tuvieron que apartarse. Mientras eso ocurría, la fisonomía del aparecido iba cambiando: Su piel volvía a adquirir su color pálido y el cabello volvía a ser rubio. Sus ojos dejaban de ser saltones, y su traje, en vez de negro, era blanco inmaculado.

Yacía ahora tumbado en el suelo, llorando. Se llevaba las manos a la cara, en un gesto de mucho dolor. Kanon se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Mime?-

El aludido se volvió lentamente a mirar a Kanon, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Mime por favor… descansa en paz… y cuando renazcas… espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que nosotros dos, pues definitivamente, ni Cid ni yo te merecemos-

Le hizo un gesto de bendecirlo con las manos, y algo inusitado ocurrió: El recinto se iluminó con un enorme portal de luz blanca y brillante.

-¿Qué diablos…?- Inquirió Cid, asombrado con lo que veía.

Una figura masculina e imponente apareció. Era un hombre desconocido tanto para Kanon como para Cid: Era alto, y tenía una musculatura amplia y bien formada. Tenía el cabello largo, bigote y una mandíbula cuadrada. Pero sus ojos eran muy amables.

Mime, en cambio, si pareció reconocerle. Lo miró fijamente.

-¡Papá…!-

-Mime- dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano -Es hora de que vengas con tu padre-

Kanon sintió una punzada en el pecho. Una vez que Mime se fuera, era muy probable que no volviese a saber de el.

Con la mandíbula apretada, se dirigió al hombre.

-Señor… Por favor cuídelo. No permita que le hagan daño…-

El señor esbozó una sonrisa cansada pero tierna.

-No lo permitiré. Mime es como mi hijo… y lo amo-

Entre lágrimas, el rubio abrazó a su padre. Estaba temblando.

-Adiós, Mime- murmuró Kanon, con voz quebrada -Sé feliz en el cielo… y llévate mi amor contigo, para que te sirva de apoyo en tu nuevo viaje con tu padre…-

Segundos antes que estos se fueran, Cid se adelantó, tragando en seco. Les miró fijamente, y luego dijo.

-Mime… Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por todo el daño que te hice en vida- Una lágrima subrepticia corrió en su rostro, pero Cid la secó de un manotazo -Que descanses… en paz, como siempre lo mereciste…-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mime sonrió para ambos.

-Adiós…-

La luz se intensificó hasta volverse cegadora… Y el cuarto volvió a su penumbra, pero ya ni rastros de Mime ni de su padre. Ya no había aire pesado ni olores fuertes. La oscuridad ahora parecía contener paz y nada más.

-Se ha ido…- Murmuró Kanon -Al fin descansará…-

Tomó a Cid de los hombros y le miró a los ojos.

-Esto ha sido una lección para nosotros Cid. Aprendimos algo hoy, aunque no sepa que es exactamente que fue-

El otro asintió, pues sabía a lo que Kanon se refería. Pero en el fondo, estaba feliz de que al menos la paz había llegado al área Eta y que sería habitada luego por un guerrero tan digno como lo fue Mime.

_"Y tan hermoso como el, espero…"_ pensó pícaro.

Cuando los guerreros abandonaron la pequeña cabaña, el cansancio se convirtió en estupor al ver que hermosas flores invernales crecían en los bordes. La nieve brillaba como si fuesen diamantes pulverizados.

-La paz ha regresado, sin duda…- susurró Kanon, echando una última hojeada al área Eta.

_"Adiós… conejito"_ Pensó Kanon.

Cogió a Cid por la cintura y caminaron juntos de vuelta al área Zeta, con la esperanza de un futuro un poco más luminoso no solo para Mime en el cielo, sino para ellos en su presente relación…

**Fin**


End file.
